You don't have to runaway
by Aeliheart974
Summary: Lui, malgré son ombre et ses doutes, serait toujours là pour la protéger. Et elle, malgré sa faiblesse et son passé, serait toujours la lumière qui brillerait dans ses ténèbres. Recueil d'OS, RoguexYukino, Titre provisoire.


VOUI. JE POSTE ENFIN DU ROYU. ACCLAMEZ LE PAPE. (Ou plutôt, jetez lui des pierres.)

Frappez moi. Je suis un pape ignoble qui était en vacances lors de la RoYu Week et qui n'a pas pu la faire avec une marge décente.

Alors, je n'aurais pas la prétention de dire que cet OS est ma contribution a la RoYu Week (un mois de retard, faut pas déconner) mais juste un recueil de RoYu dans lequel je posterais les OS prévus a la base pour la RoYu Week, ainsi que d'autres.

Je pars en Afrique du Sud du 2 au 16 mars, et donc bien évidemment, pas de post d'ici là. Je vous laisse avec ceci.

_**Disclaimer**_ : Fairy Tail appartient a Hiro Mashima.

Fond sonore conseillé : Never Surrender, de Skillet, parce que c'est l'hymne du RoYu.

Cet OS était donc le thème "Peur".

Gros crachat a Bymeha, ma femme d'amour, a Melody05, mon clone que j'aime, a You' ma deuxième fan qu'a écrit un RoYu qui déchire sa mémé. Et a Rogounette, IrisJR, , Jyanadavega, Aelig, Mavel Finnigan, Awaix, Moirice, (et je sais que j'en oublie, pardonnez moi.)

* * *

**_You don't have to runaway_**

_Il l'avait frappée. _

_Pendant un infime moment, l'autre avait repris le dessus. Il avait attendu qu'il soit affaibli, exténué par le retour d'une mission particulièrement fatigante – il l'avait eu par surprise._

_Il l'avait frappée. Il lui avait fait du mal – et il serait jamais capable de se le pardonner. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, pas après toutes ces nuits a dormir paisiblement dans ses bras – il avait pas le droit de lui infliger ça. Parce qu'elle s'était jamais plainte de quoi que ce soit, Yukino. Elle avait toujours été là pour l'apaiser, lorsque la présence de l'autre se faisait trop lourde a supporter. C'était comme si elle empêchait le monde de s'effondrer autour de lui, comme si l'autre n'avait jamais été là._

_Il se faisait discret d'habitude, l'autre, lorsque Yukino était là. Il grognait un peu au fond de sa conscience, maudissait l'apaisement qu'elle procurait a Rogue – mais il lui foutait la paix._

_Et cette fois ci il l'avait frappée. Il sentait encore sa peau sous son poing, le sang qui avait coulé à la commissure de ses lèvres, la peur dans ses yeux – et c'était sûrement ça le pire, la peur._

_C'était plus grave qu'un miroir cassé, une ampoule en miettes sur le sol de la cuisine – plus grave que ces mages noirs qu'il avait tués au lieu de capturer. L'autre ne s'en irait jamais, et même s'il était parvenu à se convaincre qu'il pourrait vivre avec, avec Yukino, pour Yukino, il pourrait jamais. _

_Mais peu importe ce qui lui était passé par la tête, comment l'autre était parvenu à l'attaquer – il avait pas le droit de la menacer, pas le droit de lui faire du mal – il avait plus le droit d'être avec elle non plus._

_Il reprendrait jamais le risque de la blesser a nouveau._

* * *

Yukino avait passé l'après midi à ratisser la ville en long et en large. Personne n'avait vu Rogue, personne ne savait où il était – peut être que personne ne s'en inquiétait, en fait. Frosch n'était pas là non plus, l'appartement était vide, trop vide – et plus le soleil déclinait, plus elle avait peur de ne plus jamais voir le soleil se lever.

Parce qu'il était parti, qu'elle savait pas où il allait, quand ni même si il reviendrait – parce qu'il ne restait qu'une lettre qu'elle connaissait par coeur, écrite à la hâte et qu'elle avait trouvée pliée en deux sur la table de la cuisine en se levant. Rogue était parti – et ça ressemblait plus à une fuite qu'à un départ. Il n'était plus là – et Yukino n'était pas d'accord, elle l'accepterait pas.

Sa mâchoire ne lui faisait même plus mal. Il n'en restait plus qu'un pansement gênant et collant qu'elle arracha pour le jeter au loin.

Ca n'était pas la faute de Rogue, et elle refusait de le laisser endurer ça tout seul. Elle le laisserait pas avec l'autre. Et au fur et à mesure que la lumière diminuait, elle sentait son coeur se serrer d'angoisse.

L'ombre était l'élément de Rogue, sa force, sa faiblesse – et le meilleur moyen qu'il avait de s'isoler. Si elle ne le retrouvait pas avant le coucher du soleil...- Non, elle avait pas le droit d'y penser, elle voulait pas imaginer l'idée de ne plus jamais le revoir. Il fallait qu'elle le trouve.

Elle courrait a perdre haleine jusqu'à la gare de Crocus. S'il avait vraiment décidé de quitter la ville, elle aurait peut être une chance de le trouver là bas – et elle priait pour qu'elle ne lui fasse pas défaut, cette fois ci.

* * *

La gare.

Le pire cauchemar d'un dragon slayer – mais aussi son moyen le plus rapide de quitter la ville.

Rogue est assis sur la locomotive d'un train, et il ne pense plus à rien. Ou plutôt si, il pense qu'il devrait se mettre en route pour n'importe où- n'importe où, tant qu'il n'est plus en mesure de la blesser.

Ses jambes se balançant dans le vide et le métal de ses chaussures cliquette parfois sur la vitre de la machine.

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait encore là. La nuit sera tombée dans quelques minutes – et au fond de lui, il sait qu'il ne peut pas vraiment se résoudre a partir. Parce que c'est injuste, parce qu'il se retrouvera a nouveau seul avec l'autre – parce qu'il le faut, et qu'il aimerait bien pouvoir être égoïste et rester, aussi.

Alors il regarde le soleil se coucher sur Crocus une dernière fois.

Ou peut être pas.

-Rogue ?

Il avait senti sa présence avant d'entendre sa voix – mais il a fait comme si de rien était, figé sur sa locomotive, attendant peut être qu'elle parte, espérant peut être qu'elle ne le voit pas, sans vraiment y croire.

Mais il ne bouge pas, ne parle pas non plus – il est las de se battre, las de toujours devoir faire une croix sur ce qui lui est le plus cher.

Rogue ne voit pas son visage, mais il sait qu'elle est essoufflée -depuis combien de temps le cherchait-elle ?- fatiguée – et surtout soulagée de l'avoir retrouvé, de se rendre compte qu'il n'y a pas de trains cette nuit.

-Va-t'en.

Le regard rubis du dragon slayer est toujours fixé sur un point invisible dans l'obscurité. Il ne se retourne pas.

-Rogue.

Elle est toujours debout au pied de la locomotive, il capte toujours son odeur, sa présence – elle ne veut pas qu'il parte. Et ça le tue.

-Je t'ai dit de t'en aller. répète t-il, un peu plus fort et d'une voix un peu moins tremblante.

-Rogue, regarde moi. répète t-elle sans faiblir.

Sa voix à elle ne tremble pas. Elle est déterminée, elle le laissera pas partir, elle le laissera pas avec l'autre – et c'est sûrement ça, le pire. Yukino n'a pas peur.

La constellationiste avait eu peur de beaucoup de choses. Peur des araignées, peur des partisans de Zeref qui avaient tué sa soeur – mais elle refusait d'avoir peur de l'autre.

-Je refuse de faire une croix sur toi. Est-ce que tu as pensé a Sting ? A Frosch ? A tous ceux de la guilde ? Tu fais n'importe quoi ! Où est-ce que tu comptais aller, sans train ? Tu n'es pas seul, Rogue ! Je n'ai pas peur !

-Assez !

Yukino n'avait encore jamais entendu Rogue hurler.

Elle reste figée sur le sol de pierre, dans la pénombre de la nuit qui venait de tomber. Rien sur cette terre ne pourra l'empêcher de le retenir. Elle avait abandonné beaucoup de choses, Yukino. Mais cette fois ci, il est hors de question qu'elle le perde lui.

Rogue a sauté de la locomotive et se dirige vers elle d'un pas rapide qui résonne sur les dalles du quai. Ses iris rubis flamboient.

Lorsqu'il parvient à sa hauteur, elle sentit l'aura glaciale et mortelle de l'autre, ses ombres s'étendre autour d'eux, progressant sur les murs et s'enroulant autour de ses chevilles comme des ronces de glace.

Regarde le monstre que je suis devenu.

Yukino ne prend pas ses jambes a son cou, elle ne se détourne pas, elle ne baisse pas les yeux.

-Va t'en avant que je ne te blesse une nouvelle fois, siffle le dragon slayer.

-Essaie de me blesser ! lui crie t-elle.

Les ténèbres sifflent, ondulent furieusement autour d'elle mais ne l'atteignent pas.

Elle avance plus près, au coeur des ténèbres de Rogue, et enroule ses bras autour de sa nuque.

-Tu es plus fort que lui, Rogue. Il s'agit de ton corps, de tes pouvoirs. Et de ton coeur.

Yukino ne le laissera pas partir – plus jamais. Parce qu'elle croit en lui, et qu'il finira par y parvenir, lui aussi. Peu importe le temps qu'il lui faudra pour se débarrasser de l'autre, elle sera toujours là pour lui.

-Rentrons a la maison. Frosch nous attends.

Le dragon slayer ne se dégage pas. Il se laisse envahir par la sensation d'apaisement qu'elle lui procure, respire son odeur – capte peu être un peu de son espoir, aussi.

-Je n'ai pas peur de lui, Rogue. Tu n'as pas besoin de fuir.

Et à cet instant, en serrant sa main dans la sienne, Rogue espère de toutes ses forces qu'elle a raison d'y croire.

* * *

Voilàà. Retard de titan, mais bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais ? C:

_**Aeliheart974, pape indigne mais pape a jamais.**_


End file.
